


Mating

by orphan_account



Series: Fish Tank AU [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles, Will Graham's POV, fish tank au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Will after Hannibal took him into his tank that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

> ok so [llfrozensunll](http://archiveofourown.org/users/llfrozensunll/pseuds/llfrozensunll) Suggested a sequel with Will's POV. I didn't exactly do that but I haven't really written anything in Will's POV so i thought this would be a good exercise in doing so. I hope i did it justice!

Will was floating at the top of his tank, near the heater, humming to himself. It was his favorite spot in the whole world, the warmth acted as a security blanket. However he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Despite the fact he knew he was safe, he kept a wary eye on the large tank next to him. He had no idea what kind of mer was in that tank, he wasn't even sure that was a mer, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He frowned thinking of the way that odd creature stared at him through the glass. He had to admit, the rings on his tail end were a very pretty blue.

He swam back to the other end of the tank and frowned when he couldn't see the other mer creature in his tank. At least, Will though it was male. He still wasn't sure what species it was. He looked around for a flash of blue anywhere within the foliage in the tank, but he couldn't see anything. 

Will huffed and swam back to his spot next to the heater, but before he got there, he felt the water in his tank ripple. He whirled around to see that the creature had somehow gotten into his tank!

Before the thing could do anything, Will punched him in the nose. 

"Stay back!" Will said in a shaking voice. He had no idea what this creature would do. Will only knew how to fight his kind, not some other species. He fanned out his fins to make himself look tougher. 

The creature was hardly phased by the attack to Will's frustration. 

"That was quite rude." It said, "What's to be done about that?"

"Yeah?" Will said trying to act tough. "Well I think it's rude to barge into my tank like that. There's only room for one mer in here you know." 

"You are in my house." The thing said, "I simply thought I'd come over here to introduce myself to my new neighbor. I didn't expect to be assaulted in my own home." 

Well now Will felt like a jerk. He didn't mean to attack like that, it was just natural instincts, he told the creature as much. 

"My name is Will by the way." 

"And mine, dear friend, is Hannibal. I must say Will, despite your violent introduction, you are quite stunning. I've never seen a mer with a tail such as yours."

"I-I could say the same about yourself. What are you exactly? Um, if you don't mind me asking."

"I am a mer like yourself but I am of the _Mollusca Phyllum_ instead of the _Chordate._ From what I know there aren't any of us in the wild. We were all bred in captivity. I myself am crossbred with the blue-ringed octopus. One of the more deadly creatures of the sea." Here Hannibal flashed his sharp teeth, making Will cringe. 

"Wow, all I know is that I'm a betta. Once a long time ago someone told me I was a rosetail? They also said that's why I can't swim very well. I was bred for show, not for fighting, I can't move too fast and my fins are easy targets." Will was glad he wasn't built for fighting, when faced with fight or flight, he'd rather pick flight unless he was cornered. 

Will really didn't like the look in Hannibal's eyes. 

"Why don’t you come to my tank so we can discuss this in a more comfortable setting." Hannibal said.

"But it's warm here! And I can't leave my tank! I don’t even know how you left yours!" Will wasn't able to continue because Hannibal grabbed him with his appendages and hauled him in close. 

"I assure you my tank is suitable for tropical fish, and as for how I got here, I have to show you." suddenly, Will was being hauled out of the water and was being inelegantly hauled across the shelf and up into an opening towards the back of Hannibal's tank. Hannibal threw him in first before following suit. 

The second he got back into the water again Will took huge gulps of water to pus extra oxygen into his gills. Suddenly, he felt Hannibal's appendages wrap around him again, and he was being hauled towards a large stone structure on the opposite end of the tank. When he tried to struggle, Hannibal's rings lit up. Will wasn't a fool, he knew a warning when he saw one, most of the time. 

Hannibal drew him into the structure and released him. He gave Will space to look around the area, which was decorated with bones and pretty stones that caught the eye. 

When Will felt appendages wrap around his tail, he yelped. 

"Hey! That's sensitive, knock it off!"

Hannibal didn't say anything, he appeared to be looking for something. Whatever it was Hannibal's explorations were giving Will weird feelings.

"Have you never been mated Will?"

"What? Mated? No way! I mean my owners tried but I couldn't get any - _aaah!_ "

So that's what he was looking for. Will thought to himself. He shuddered as Hannibal used one of his tentacles to reach into his opening and feel around. 

"Ahh-Hannibal, what?"

"Surely my question implied what I was planning on doing to you Will." Hannibal said, the amusement in his voice made Will blush. "I've always found it fascinating that a majority of your species have both sexes." Hannibal continued, nosing into Will's neck. 

"Shit, I can't- I don’t underst-ah _hh-haa._ " Will's train of thought derailed as Hannibal stuffed another tentacle inside. Will didn't know what to do with himself, he'd never done anything like this before. He didn't know what Hannibal was trying to do, weren't these things like a tail to him?

Suddenly, Hannibal removed his two tentacles and replaced them with a large, oddly shaped one. Hannibal groaned in his ear and grazed his sharp teeth across his neck. He didn't bite down though. When Will saw his other bettas mating, they always bit and nipped at each other. 

He didn't dwell on that for long because Hannibal pushed his odd appendage even deeper, causing Will to nearly shriek. It felt incredible, but he couldn’t take much more of this. Hannibal did not stop, or even slow down. The thrusting appendage began to pick up speed while losing its rhythm. Hannibal's hands came up to play with his nipples causing Will to jerk, which in turn caused the appendage to sink further into him. 

" _Ah! Fuck_ , oh, oh please I can’t, I don’t know what's. What are you-"

Hannibal shushed him and said, "You're nearing your end, which is good because as am I. You're ok, hold onto my hand and let go."

Hannibal thrust into him one last time and Will was gone. There was a sensation of stars exploding behind his eyes, everything was awash in white light. The noises in the tank had all faded into the background. The only thing he could feel in absolute clarity was the sensation of Hannibal filling him with something warm. 

Finally, Hannibal pulled out of him with a groan letting Will fall onto the bed of plants that Hannibal had laid out for himself some time ago. When Hannibal floated down to cover Will with his body, he couldn't help but feel safe, blanketed under this strange creature.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](theplaguedr.tumblr.com)   
>  [Will's Tail](http://style-betta.pagesperso-orange.fr/05103.jpg)   
>  [Hannibal's Tentacles](http://www.coastalwatch.com/images/articleimage?image=image002_2010319135447.jpg)


End file.
